Explosive Victories! The Tournament Continues!
Plot As the explosion settles - everything on Floor 3 has been reduced to ash as the smoke around Prika clears revealing her to have almost escaped the explosion in time as her right foreleg has been destroyed by the explosion as Tyber is revealed to have used Invert to protect himself from all the damage before using Invert to restore Prika's foreleg as Tyber passes out. Jaco reveals that Invert takes a heavy toll on the user's energy and that repeated use can be almost fatal. He states that since he's used it so much - he could very well die from the overuse. He tells Black: GT that he won't be waking up any time soon and should call the match. He agrees with Jaco's suggestion and eliminates Tyber after he failed to wake up after counting to 10. Prika gives him her Senzu Bean as he tells her that he was foolish for using Invert so much and hopes to battle against him again. He is sent to stand as he gets a scolding from Jaco before Tyber revealed that he is a Super Elite like him and model his armour after Jaco's - Jaco continues to scold him for using Invert as Beerus admits that he is impressed by such a feat as the other Gods of Destruction compliment the Saiyan warrior and ask for his name. Meanwhile; in Team Goku's room - Goku walks away from his television set after watching the entire fight and decides to continue training with the rest of his teammates while Vegeta is amused by the potential of the Future Saiyans. Black: GT repairs Floor 3 as he continues the Redemption Round with Ghiro and Fargo. However, Ghiro manages to defeat Fargo with a kick while in the next fight Bekkon takes down Basco with a punch, and Caluppa eliminates Chiwak with an energy punch. Shabbet and Tumeric are called to Floor 3 to take their turn in the battle. As they battle against each with physical attacks. Shabbet is asked why he has a Saiyan tail by Tumeric as he reveals that during the First Timespace Rift Tournament - a Saiyan and a Frieza's race member were apart of the same team while they were fused using EX-Fusion to become him - he summoned Super Shenron and ask to have the fusion made permanent. He reveals that since Time Rift version summoned in the Timespace Rift can leave the rift making the fusion permanent was only logical as it gave all the power of a Super Saiyan as and all the power of the Super Evolution as his base form as well as having the ability to leave the Rift. He reveals that the Frieza Race member that was part of the fusion was a time rift version of Cooler and events that happen to Time Rift has no effect on the actual Cooler - he decided to make the wish in order to gain more power. Tumeric is shocked by the revelation as he calls him barbaric and evil as Shabbet calls him naive as prepares to use Supernova against Tumeric as prepares to counter the attack. Appearances Characters *Prika *Tyber *Jaco *Goku Black: GT *Ghiro *Fargo *Caluppa *Chiwak *Shabbet *Tumeric Locations *Floor 3 *Team Goku's Room Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Evolution Battles *Prika (Super Saiyan) vs. Tyber *Ghiro vs. Fargo *Caluppa vs. Chiwak *Shabbet vs. Tumeric Category:Fanga